Example embodiments according to inventive concepts relate to a sensor package, and more particularly, to a sensor package provided with a waterproof film.
A gas sensor measures the amount of an analysis target gas by using characteristics of changes in electrical conductivity or electrical resistance in accordance with adsorption of molecules of the analysis target gas. The gas sensor may be manufactured using metal oxide semiconductor, solid electrolyte material, or other organic materials. The gas sensor may be required to have improved accuracy with importance of recent environmental issues and development of industry.